


Paraside

by agirlwholikesadam



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Goddesses, Kylo Ren in Love, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwholikesadam/pseuds/agirlwholikesadam
Summary: Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren seeks help from the goddess of  power, you. He needs your power to defeat The Resistance for good.When he finds you, you offer him your help but in return you ask for two things.Will Kylo accept this?*please note I have nothing against Rey & warning smut*
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Paraside

“Have you lost your mind, Ren!?” Hux yelled loudly following Kylo to his tie-fighter. 

“Speak to me like that again and you will be sorry, General Hux. I’ll show you how to respect your Supreme Leader.” Kylo snarled at him. Hux rolled his eyes as Kylo got into his craft. 

“A Supreme Leader who needs help from this so-called goddess. They aren’t real, Ren. Gods aren’t real. People are.” Hux told him. 

Kylo looked at the ginger man with narrow eyes behind his mask. Hux frowned as he felt his body lift off the floor. The stormtroopers near them jumped as their general flew across the room. 

Kylo deeply sighed as he started his craft and flew out to space. 

As a child before he was sent away to his uncle, he remembered how the people from Aldreen would pray for Y/n, Goddess of Power. Different cities around the galaxy would bring offerings. Fruits, flowers, gold and silver would be bought just for the thirty foot statue of their goddess. He would hear the prayers and chanting coming from the people. He remembered his mother bowing down in the front of the statue. He did the same. His mother would tell him Y/n, is a strong and powerful woman.

“Legends says that she lives on the grey planet called Paradise.” 

He chuckles to himself at the name. The planet was nothing like a Paradise. Kylo wasn’t dumb enough to go first without checking it out. He sent a few of his stormtroopers to check out the planet. Long story short, they all died. They didn’t even make it to the mountain that held the cave that you supposedly lived in. People had failed and died trying to land on this planet. He knew he could do it, though. He had to find out if you, the goddess of power actually exists.

After Rey rejected his hand, he was furious. If she didn’t want him and to rule by his side that was fine. He would just simply kill them all. The rejection of the scavenger was the final straw for Kylo and he welcomed the dark side completely. He didn’t need her. No matter how strong she was with force, he knew he would kill her. He just needed a little help from you. He knew for sure that he would finish the Resistance once and for all with the help of the goddess, Y/n. You were his only hope. The First Order was running out of time to defeat the Resistance. 

He noticed quickly when he entered the atmosphere of Paradise. It was freezing, as much as he tried to stop his teeth from chattering it was no use. The skies were dark and grey. Mountains stood proud and tall everywhere, trees were scattered. His eyes turned hard as he saw how the weather was on the planet. Rain started to pour down like crazy. He was losing control of his craft. He couldn’t see at all due to the rain, his craft was rumbling against the harsh winds. He didn’t know why his craft was breaking down. There was no explanation. His craft can take hits from bombs and bullets but it was going down just by rain and winds. 

For a second Kylo thought he saw a glowing light ahead. As if it was by fate the weather stopped for a second and he was able to see a yellow light across from him. It was coming from a mountain, the tallest one of them all. He felt a shift in the force immediately when he saw it. A strong power was calling out for him. Kylo let out a moan as he felt the power rush through his body. Warmth melted into his freezing body. It had to be you, he thought to himself. He felt the light drawing him in. He knew he had to go for it. If he were to crash, then he would climb up the mountain. Nothing was going to stop him from seeing you. 

He took a deep breath and flew across towards the mountain. When he finally landed he stared at the opening of the cave ahead. The light was still glowing bright. The force he possessed was crying out for him to go inside. He got out of his craft and looked around his surroundings. There was no wind and no rain near him. He took his helmet off for a better look. He turned around and saw the weather was still harsh but it made no noise at all. 

‘A barrier.’ He thought to himself as he looked back to the cave. 

He walked towards the entrance of the cave. His lightsaber roared to life as he turned it on. He walked inside slowly. He looked around as he entered the cave. His eyes widened at the sight of the cave inside, it was filled with millions of lit candles. He checked behind when he felt a presence but there was no one there. He sighed as he walked forward in.

“The mighty supreme leader is here.” He looked ahead when he heard a soft voice speak. 

“Don’t be afraid.” He looked around but no one was around. 

“I’m not afraid.” He said with a frown. He was met with a sweet laughter.

“What’s your name?” 

“Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

“Come to me.” He heard. 

He held his breath as he saw a light appear before him showing him another entrance. He slowly walked toward the new doorway. He was greeted with the light scent of flowers and oil.

There he realized he was in your temple. The legends were true. The lights of the candles around him glowed but the fire pit in the middle of the room brightened the room completely. He stopped when he saw a pool ahead of him. Tiny flowers floated on the water. He saw a bed near the pool. Pillows and blankets of silks surround the enormous bed. His eyes widened at the sight of a figure standing in front of the pool. 

He saw you turn around and face him. Your eyes stared at him. He didn’t even realize you had your hand out. His lightsaber quickly flew out of his grasp to your hands. 

“Ahhh.” He heard you say humming with excitement as you looked at his weapon. 

He stood still as you turned around and walked away from him. He was frozen but not by any force but by your beauty. He had to admit to the stars itself that he had never seen anyone with such beauty before. He was about to yell at you for taking his weapon but he saw your body under the white transparent dress you wore. He felt his cheeks turn red as he saw your bare ass. He looked away. 

“Are you coming, Kylo?” He heard you questioned. He looked up and saw you on the steps near the bed. You gave him a small smile before turning off the lightsaber. At that moment he thought to himself that you looked even more beautiful holding his weapon. 

His heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room. He looked down at the pool and saw his reflection. The water looked so refreshing. He looked up and saw you were sitting on the bed. He clenched his jaw as his eyes landed on the view of your bare breasts. He looked up at your face and saw you smirking at him. You had caught him red handed. 

He looked down at you as he stood in front of you. He was about to bend down to show respect but you shook your head. 

“Sit.” You told him patting on the empty spot near you on the bed. He knew he shouldn’t. Perhaps it was a test that you were giving him to make sure that he was worthy to be in your presence. He had to show you respect.

“I said sit.” You commanded with a stern voice causing him to step backward. Shocked at your loud voice that echoed throughout the room. 

He obeys you. He mentally groans in comfort as he feels the softness of the bed. He sees you up close. He couldn’t believe it. A goddess was this close to him. He studied your face as closely as he could. 

‘Beautiful. Made from the stars of the galaxy.’ 

“Is that you think?” You asked him. He gave you a face as he felt his blood run cold. ‘You can read my thoughts?’ 

“Yes, I can read your mind. Just like you read the minds of others.” Kylo nodded to you. 

“I like your weapon. A weapon of someone who has the force but I sense pain in it.” You told him as you looked at the hilt closer. 

“Are you mute now?” You told him slightly annoyed because all he did was stare at you. 

“I apologize, my goddess. I just.. I can't believe you are real.” Kylo told you, making you grin softly as you place his weapon on the altar beside your bed. 

“I am real.” You told him then placed a hand on his arm. Kylo tensed under your touch. He relaxed quickly when he felt your warmth seeping through his clothes to his bare skin. 

“You seek help.” You told him softly as you lowered your hand to his wrist. 

“ Intelligent, fearless, a true leader. You want to destroy The Resistance. You want me to provide you my power.” You said as your fingers touched his gloves hands. 

  
  


“Will you help me?” Kylo asked looking down at you. 

You leaned forward close to his face. Kylo felt his stomach start to flip as you go close to his face.

“Maybe. If you tell me something.” You said looking up to his eyes. 

“Which is?” He asked as you got closer. He was face to face to you. He can see every aspect of your face. He didn’t know why you looked up at him like he was the most interesting thing in the galaxy. 

“Who gave you this?” You asked him as you touched the scar on his face. Kylo flinched at your touch. He looked down as he felt the tips of your fingers gently tracing his scar on his face. 

“My enemy.” Kylo responded. He noticed how his mouth got dry as he felt your touch. You bit your bottom lip as you started to touch his cheek slowly making your way to his hair. You pushed his hair behind his ear and slowly made your way to his other cheek. Making him look down at you. You looked deep into his light brown eyes. 

You grew angry as you saw the girl who did this to him. She hurt him. 

“A girl.” You said causing him to look away once more. He was ashamed and at that moment you can hear a voice screaming inside of his head. 

**_“_ ** **_You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber! YOU FAILED!_ **” 

“He’s wrong.” You told him as you turned his face to face you again. 

“He failed you. He didn’t train you properly. With my help you will kill her and end The Resistance. I shall help you but I want two things in return.” Kylo’s eyes widen at this new information. 

“Anything.” Kylo said. 

“Bring me the head of the girl who did this to you.” You told him. When Kylo didn’t speak you brought down your hand from his face and stood up. He was about to do the same when you push his shoulders back down. You stood in front of him, between his thick legs. 

“Did you hear me?” 

“Give me her head.” You told him again as you slowly began to sit on his right leg. Kylo gasps at you as you rested on him. 

“Yes.” He said as he gripped the silk sheets. He knew he shouldn’t be touching you. It was disrespectful. How can his dirty hands touch your pure clean skin. 

“Good.” You told him as you looked over at him. You can see him trying to calm himself down. You can hear the leather gloves squeaking as he gripped the sheets with all his might. You can hear his heart beating out of his chest. You looked at him. He was truly a sight to be seen. His roman nose stood out, his lips were plushed and pink. His brown eyes glowed like amber. His beauty marks were like constellations. 

“It’s been centuries since I sat on a mortal lap.” You told him. When he didn’t say anything you asked him. 

“Do you not want to touch me?” 

Kylo looked at you and replied. “I’m not worthy.” 

“Isn’t that for me to decide whether or not you are worthy?” You asked. 

Before he can say anything you command him to take off his gloves. He did what you said. You grabbed his large hands into yours. Kylo moans quietly as he feels your hands. You were so soft. You felt like silk. You brought his hand to your thigh. He felt the fabric of your dress. He slowly gripped the fabric in his grasp. The other hand was brought to your bare back. 

“The other thing I want is..” You said but drifted off when he started to rub your back up and down slowly. His warm and calloused hands felt good against your skin. 

“Anything you want.” Kylo said, urging you to continue. When you didn’t speak Kylo held you tighter causing you to lean fully against his chest. Your hand landed on his chest. He smelled like leather and ember. 

“Pleasure me.” You told him softly. He stared down at you as you asked this. 

“I..I can’t.” Kylo told you, causing you to frown. 

“You can’t.” You said standing up. He missed your presence as soon you got up. 

“I never. I have never been with a woman before.” You stared down at him when he spoke. 

“Don’t you lie to me.” You told him and he shook his head. 

“I’m not. See for yourself.” Kylo said standing up walking closer to you. You looked at him still not sure. The man in front of you was handsome, a warrior, a supreme leader. A beautiful man who’s never been touched before, you didn’t believe it. You looked down and saw he held his hand out to you. 

“Believe me.” He said. 

You took his hand and there you saw he was telling the truth. A young boy sent off to his uncle to train as a Jedi. A boy who wanted to be just like his grandfather. You saw Kylo as a young adult training with a new master, Snoke. 

Snoke wasn’t an easy master. You saw how Snoke pushed him. You saw how he would belittle and abuse kylo.

“ **_Woman. Wanting a woman’s touch is a sign of weakness.” Snoke yelled at him._ **

You pulled away. Never have you met a virgin before. To be honest this was the first mortal you ever let enter in your temple before. You helped people before but never allowed someone inside. You always created the horrific weather outside when you felt the presence of other people but when you felt Kylo’s arrival, you were intrigued by the power he held and by him. It called out to you. When you allowed him to enter, you saw him as soon as he got out of his craft. How he walked and how he presented himself made you like him even more.

“I see.” You said walking away from him. Kylo frowned as he saw you walk down the steps from your bed. He was about to speak. 

“Wait..” You raised your hand, Kylo quiet down. 

“I’ll help you.” You told him. 

“But..” 

“It’s ok.” You said. He followed you and stood next to you. 

“Is something wrong with me?” He asked quietly. The scavenger didn’t want him and now you, a goddess didn’t want him either. 

You sensed embarrassment and loneliness from him. You shook your head at his question. 

“I’ll bring you the head of the girl and it will bring me great honor to lay with you. I just fear that I might not be good enough. I have slaughtered many men and women in my lifetime. I know how to fight and use the force but I have never touched a woman before.” Kylo said kneeling down slowly on both knees. He looked down at your bare feet. You walked in front of him, slowly you grabbed his chin and made him look up at you. 

His eyes slightly looked down when he saw your mound under the transparent white dress you wore near his face. 

“Are you sure?” You questioned him. 

“A virginity is something sacred.” You said looking into his brown eyes. 

He felt the force show him what you were feeling. You felt unsure of this situation. Why, he wondered though. 

“Do you know how I received my powers?” You asked as you caress his unmarked cheek. Kylo frowned as he tried to remember the stories his family would tell him before going to bed but he couldn’t remember. All he could think was your hand on his face and how close your pussy was to his face. 

“A dark lord sacrificed me to the gods for absolute power.” Kylo immediately looked up at you clenched his fists at this. 

“He needed a girl who was beautiful, and kind. What he didn’t know was she had to be virgin as well. He took my innocence before he sacrificed me.” You told him as you pushed a strand of his dark locks over his ear. 

“And after that the gods punished him for doing this to me. They noticed me and they rewarded me for my pain that the dark lord had caused. They gave me absolute power but don't get me wrong, Kylo. I’m grateful for my power, my new life, for the people who worship me but once in a while I...”

“I sometimes wonder what would have been if it never happened.” You stare at Kylo for a moment. You admired his beauty under the candle lights. He looked so fascinated listening to your story. 

“I would have given it to someone who I cared for. A love, an admirer or to my husband, perhaps.” 

Kylo bit his tongue at your story. He couldn’t help but feel angry at the situation you were in. He could feel the anger rushing through his body at the thought of someone hurting you. Killing you. How can someone hurt you, he thought to himself. 

“Do you see what I’m trying to get at?” You asked him. He knew what you were trying to say. His virginity was something that you cared for. You wanted him to keep him until the right time came. 

“I do but...” Kylo said as you dropped your hand from his face. 

“I’m not married. I’m not in a relationship. I have never been in love before. I don’t even know what it feels like. I really haven’t ever thought about my virginity like that before, my sweet goddess.” Kylo said. 

“I want to give this to you as a token of my gratitude. My goddess, Y/n let me give you this. You didn’t have to accept my help but you did. So let me do this for you. Let me give you pleasure.” 

You looked deep into his eyes for any lie but you didn’t find any. He kneel before you and have given you his virginity. He is giving you his untouched, pure body. 

“Kylo, are you sure?” You asked slowly. 

“Yes.” He answered your as he laid his hands on his leg looking up at you. 

“Remove my dress.” You told him. 

Kylo quickly used the force to remove the golden pin on your shoulder holding your dress together. Still on his knees, you stood naked in front of him. He was mesmerized by your bare skin. His fingers ached to touch you. He wanted to touch you everywhere. He didn’t even notice when you got closer to him until his nose was practically touching your mound. He bit his moan back as he smelt your musk. You smell so good. He could feel his cock harden. 

He felt your hands on his shoulder unclipping the cape. He wonder why you used the force as well to undress 

“I want to touch you.” You answered him, dropping the cape beside you. Kylo keeps looking up at you. 

“Open your mouth.” You told him. He parted his lips in front of you.

You smiled as he obeyed you. You brought your hands to your breasts, you let out a moan as you played with them. You squeeze your nipple with one hand while you drop your other hand down between your legs. With his mouth still open he stared at you as you fingered yourself. 

His eyes widened as you let out another moan. You took your hand out and he saw your wet fingers. Your juices were glistening under the candle lights. 

You offer him your wet fingers. He greedily took your fingers in your mouth. Sucking your juices off slowly. He moaned at the taste of sweet tart from your fingers. You pulled your fingers out of his mouth. He licked his lips as he looked up at you again. 

“Good?” You asked. 

“Heavenly.” He answered you. 

You ran your fingers through his dark locks. Like a cat he purrs against your hand as you continue to run your fingers through his hair. 

You slowly kneel in front of him. Coming face to face to him. You started to unzip his jacket, taking it off you helped him take off the sweater he wore under. Your eyes widen at the many bruises and scars he had on his broad shoulders and chest. You noticed he looked away as you stared at his scars. He tensed as you touched his chest. 

“Kiss me.” You told him. You felt his hands on your hips pulling you closer to him. He looked at you, he was nervous. 

He bend down to reach your lips. His lips pressed against yours. He felt it. He wondered if you felt it too. The power. The warmth both of you have caused. You pulled away first because you felt it too. He looked deep into your eyes almost looking for permission to kiss you again. You nodded at him and instantly he was already against your lips. Pressing chase kisses against yours lips. You grabbed his face with both hands causing him to stop for a second. You kissed softly and slowly, Kylo’s heart pounded against his chest as he felt your tongue in his mouth. You moaned in his mouth as his hands found their way to your ass giving you a squeeze. 

You pulled and gasped at the sudden confidence he had. What you saw shocked you, his brown eyes were turning into a bright golden color. His lips were red from the kissing, his cheeks were flushed. Your hands unbutton his pants as you kissed him again. 

You smiled to yourself when you saw he was commando. His cock was so warm and heavy. You used both hands to softly jerk him off. He pulled away from your lips and let out a moan as your thumb rubbed the slit on the head of his cock with his precum. 

“Feels good?” You whispered as he shut his eyes and moaned once more.

“Mmmm” he nodded to you. He gasped harshly as you cupped his balls with one hand. 

“Feels good.” He moaned out to you. 

“I know it does. Enjoy it.” You told him kissing him softly. 

“Can I taste you again?” He asked you as you jerk him off in one hand. 

You nodded, giving him a chaste kiss and “take off your pants and follow me.” 

He did what he was told and followed you up to the bed. He stopped for a second when he saw you lay down on your back. You spread your legs in front of him. His eyes were now a shade of pure golden, he stared down at your body. You looked so fucking good, he thought to himself. He saw you rub your clit with one hand slowly. He bends down and grabs your right leg. His whole hand wrapped around your ankle, you squeal when he dragged you by your ankle to the edge of the bed. He brings your leg straight up to his mouth. You felt him place wet kisses on your ankle down to your inner leg. 

He kneels on the side of the bed. He looks up at you. Giving you a look on what he should do next. 

“Kiss it. Lick it. Play with this.” You told him, spreading your lips open with your fingers showing him your throbbing clit.

He gives you a little nod and licks his lips. You moan aloud li as you felt his large thumb rub softly on your clit. His eyes widen at your reaction. 

He leans forward and licks your wet slit. You threw your head backwards as you felt his tongue licking your clit. He moans as his tongue hits your tight hole. Licking up your juices, his face is pressed against your pussy. His nose rubbed against your clit as he fucked you with his tongue. His nails digged into your thighs as he held you close to him. Your juices, your musk was intoxicating for him. He couldn’t stop. 

“Oh my.” You groan as he ate you like it was his last meal. 

“Kylo.” You cried out grabbing his hand. He gasped for air as he looked up at you. His face was glistening with your juices. You saw him lick his lips as he greedily breathed in and out. 

“Come up.” You said holding your legs open. He climbs up between your legs. You wince as he spread your legs wider making room for his wide frame. You felt your pussy pulses as his hard cock rubbed against your pussy. He moaned as the tip of cock glided across your slit.

He looks down at you as he places his hands on either side of your head. You gasped softly when you saw his golden eyes had a red ring around them. He looked even more dangerous and powerful like this. 

“Feels so good. I feel your power.” He told you bending his head down to kiss your lips again. 

“I need you inside of me.” You whispered against his lips. 

You grabbed his cock with one hand. He moans as you moved his cock up and down your slit. You gasp as he pushes his hips forward, his head pushing against your tight gushing hole. He’s too big. You felt the head of cock pushing in but he was too big.

“Please.” He begs as he pushes his hips again hard. You grab his shoulders with both hands as he splits you wide open. 

“Fuck.” He cries out as he pushes deeper inside of you. You were so tight around him. He could feel the wall of your pussy clenching around his thick cock. He looked down and saw only half of his cock was inside of you. 

Your pussy was gushing around his cock, your pussy lips were spread open. He drops his mouth as he pushes deeper in you. You cry out, he fills you to the hilt. His happy trail tickled your clit as he moved his hips around. 

“My goddess, Y/n. Please. Please.” He begged you so he can move. You pull him down by his neck giving him a kiss. You moaned as Kylo deepened the kiss with his tongue. You clench around him as you taste yourself on his tongue. 

“Go slow first.” You told him softly after you pulled from the kiss. Kylo nodded and lowered himself to get closer to you. His arms caged your head. He hid his face against your neck. He planted small kisses against your neck as he started thrust in and out of you slowly. 

“You feel so good.” He cries out your legs wrapped around his hips as he goes deeper in. He could feel your pussy welcoming his cock fully. You took all of him in so well. 

“I want to stay inside of you all day.” He continued. 

“Make you feel good. Worship you.” He said moaning as he gave you one hard thrust, you cried out as you felt the head of cock bang into your cervix. 

“This pussy is so good. You are so good to me, my goddess. You are so good to me for giving me this power.” 

You wrapped your arms around him. Tugging onto his hair as he harshly thrusted into you. He leaned deep into you until his balls hit your ass. 

“Faster, Kylo, please. Faster, my supreme leader.” You moan as your pussy grows wetter at this position. 

He lets a growl at your command. He loved how you begged. He loved how you called him your supreme leader. He loved you saying his name even more. 

You cry out as he fucked you roughly. You shut your eyes as he fucked you quickly. You felt his anger in every thrust. You felt how powerful he felt when he killed his master. You could feel everything. You laid there taking everything he gave you. His hot breath was against your neck. He chanted your name as he fucked you. With all the power you felt he had in. You felt something else. You felt his love. His love that he never showed to anyone. You could feel the desperation of wanting to be loved and wanted. So you gave him that. 

He couldn’t stop. You felt too fucking good. He raised his head to see you. He felt his cock jump inside of you at the sight of you. Your eyes were golden as well. Your skin was glowing under him as well as your hair. You raised your hips meeting his thrusts. He groan as he felt you fucking yourself against his cock. The sound of skin slapping against each other was such a sweet sound to him. 

“You look so beautiful.” He said, causing you to moan as he fucked you. Your pussy clenched around his cock at his words. 

“You are more beautiful.” You whispered to him. Golden eyes staring at one another. He gave you a small smile. 

“A goddess who is blind. I can’t believe it.” He joked softly causing you to pull him into a kiss. 

“Let me give you my power.” You said out of breath as you pulled away from his lips. 

“Give it to me. Please.” He begs. 

He gasped as he felt you roll yourself quickly. It took a second for him to realize that he was on back. You were on top of him, his cock still deep inside of you. You threw your head backwards as you moved your hips. He stared at you with hooded eyes. You looked so good. He could see the sweat dripping down between the valley of your breasts. Your lips were parted as you let out a loud moan. He loved the feeling of your weight on him. You rode his cock as you slammed both hands on his chest. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he started to meet your thrust upwards. 

“Take it. Take it.” You told him as you looked down at him. He groaned as he felt your pussy spam around him. His toes curled as his legs shook. 

“I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum.” You cry out. 

He let out a moan as he felt you cum on his cock. You cumming caused his own orgasm to start. He lifted his hips up making you moan. He threw his head back on the bed as he came deep inside of you. His nostrils flared as he groaned loudly. He felt it. Absolute fucking power. You gave him more power. He looked up at the ceiling of the room. He gasped for air as he felt you shift on him. His hands clenched harder on your hips causing you to wince. He looked at you softly and saw you sitting on with your eyes closed. 

You opened your eyes and let out a laugh as you saw him. 

“Your eyes.” You told him as you moved your hips forward and backwards enjoying the feeling of being filled. He bit back a moan as he felt both of your cum sliding down to his balls. 

“My eyes?” He questions as he brings a hand to your stomach up to the breasts. You grabbed his hand and traced your lips with his fingers. You let your tongue slide out to suck his middle finger. You sucked on his fingers as you moved your hip softly. You looked down at him and saw his eyes were a bright glowing red. 

‘Red. Power.’ He heard you say in his mind. He couldn’t help but give you a wide smile. 

Kylo moaned as he felt you bite his fingers softly. He felt his cock jump deep inside you. He groaned when you dropped his hands to the side and leaned forward. He wrapped his arms around you as you laid yourself on him. His cock still in you, you whispered to him. 

“Rest. Even the most powerful man still needs to rest.” 

Kylo felt his eyes drop slowly with every word. He saw you sit up and slowly got up from him. Both of you wince at the sudden absence of each other. His dick softens at the cool air in the room. The sound of the fire cracking was easing him to sleep. 

“Rest with me.” You heard him say in a sleeply tone. 

Kylo drifted to sleep as soon as he felt you lay next to him. Your head rested on his chest as he slept. 

  
  


A week later Kylo found himself walking back to your temple. He was greeted with the warmth feeling again. His lips ached for you. For your embrace, for your presence. 

When Kylo woke up the next day after that night, he saw you sleeping next him. You looked so peaceful, absolutely breathtaking. Your skin was practically glowing under the lights. His mouth watered at the sight of your bare breasts. Before he knew what he was doing, he had his mouth on your chest. He moaned as he sucked on your nipple. You woke up that day with Kylo between your legs. Both of you didn’t realize that it’s been a week since he came to see you. He stood for a week with you in the temple. You showed him around your temple. 

You took him to the pool near your bed. You enjoyed the stories he told you about when he was younger and he enjoyed the stories you told when you were a moral. Both of you made love for an entire week. When the time came for him to return back to the First Order. Either spoke of the feeling of loneliness that both of you felt when parting ways. You felt it more especially when he left you after saying. 

_“I’ll miss you.” He whispered to you._

“You returned.” He heard you speak as he walked inside of the temple. 

He froze when he saw you swimming in the pool in your room. You noticed him staring at you and smiled gently. You slowly walked up the steps out of the pool. He saw your wet naked body coming towards him. His eyes roam at the love marks he left on your body. He even had marks of your own on his body. He would touch those marks at night when he was alone. He would jerk himself off with one hand while the other hand held the golden pin that he took off from your dress that night. As you stood in front of him, the water on your body had dried off.

He kneels in front of you and bows. 

“My goddess. I came to thank you. I did it. The power I needed to finally kill them worked.” You looked down at him and nodded. 

“I’m glad, supreme leader.” You told him as he looked up. You didn’t realize he had a black bag attached to his belt until he took it out. You saw him open the bag before you. 

Your eyes widen with excitement as he pulls the severed head of the girl who hurt him out of the bag. Rey. 

“What you asked for. Her head.” Kylo said. You stared at the dead girl's head for a moment. He held her up from one of her buns. 

You leaned forward and grabbed the head from his grasp. 

“How did you feel when you killed her?” You asked looking at him then at the head. 

“Powerful.” Kylo said. He could still hear Rey’s cries and plead for mercy. All Kylo did was stare down at her with his red eyes. 

“Good.” You told him as you walked away to place the head on the altar near your bed. 

You noticed he had stood up. You looked over your shoulder and saw him walking towards you. You heard him take his leather gloves off before dropping them on the bed. You felt him standing behind you. His hands made their way to your naked body.

“I have a suggestion, my goddess.” Kylo whispers to you as his hands grabbed your breasts from behind. 

You close your eyes as you lean against him enjoying his hands on you. 

“What’s your suggestion, my supreme leader.” You moan out as he cupped your pussy with one hand. You bit your lip as he rubbed your clit slowly. 

“Come back with me to the Finalizer. Even the most powerful goddess needs her rest.” He said leaning down to rub his nose against your hair. 

“We can create our own little paradise.” Kylo said. 

  
  



End file.
